


Cats or dogs? Why not both!

by Simpsoveranything65



Series: Tumblr Prompts. [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Established Relationship, M/M, Not Beta Read, riku is done but not really bc he loves sora, second part added bc alpaca Rebecca needs to be addressed, sora really do be out here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28488921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simpsoveranything65/pseuds/Simpsoveranything65
Summary: “Sora.”“Hm?”“Why is there a cat throwing hands at our dog?”*prompt= my boyfriend won’t stop bringing home strays*
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Tumblr Prompts. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082606
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this just pure fluff. this is also something I’ve created while being in the hospital. There is not an actual plot to this really, but I thought this prompt was cute and went with it. 
> 
> ill be doing a SoRiku prompt series and VanVen prompt series. I’ll be starting the VanVen one when I’m out of hospital :))

The first time it happened, Sora swore to Riku that it wouldn’t happen again. It was a dark, gloomy and rainy night, Sora was walking home from work when he found a box with a little puppy in it. Naturally, Sora picked up the little pup and instantly began looking for its owner. When it became apparent that the owner was not near or didn’t exist, he couldn’t leave it on the streets like someone else had once done, especially in the cold. 

Riku came home that night, noticing that his boyfriend was acting odd, more odd than usual, to exact. When they sat down for dinner, he noticed that Sora kept glancing over at the door for their shared bedroom. Riku watched Sora do it at least 4 more times until he dropped his fork and knife down on the table, Sora looked at him with a piece of spaghetti hanging out of his mouth. 

“Why do you keep looking at the bedroom door?” Riku asked, crossing his arms and leaning back into his chair. He watched Sora suck the spaghetti into his mouth, and chew on it really slowly. 

“Mm..nothing.” Sora murmured, barely moving his mouth to speak. Riku raised an eyebrow and clicked his tongue. 

“Oh really?” 

“Really.” 

“Hand on heart.” 

“So, “ Riku shifted himself off the chair, Sora watching him with his eyes full of intensity, he began walking over to the bedroom door, he could hear Sora’s breathing becoming unhinged behind him, he grabbed the door knob to the bedroom and turned to his boyfriend, who looked scared and nervous, “If I was to open up this door right now?” 

Riku didn’t give Sora the chance to answer his question, he opened up the bedroom door and within a flash of a second, looked down to see a black thing run past his legs. Riku looked at Sora who now had hold of the black thing, clinging it to his chest. Sora grimaced, having no way to hide the fact he was holding something to his chest.

“I found him on my way home, “ Sora began, holding up the lil puppy while Riku stared at them both, “He was in a brown cardboard box. I..think he’s been abandoned. I couldn’t just leave him out there, especially with the weather like that.” 

Sora used the dog to point at the window, it was getting even worse outside and Sora was grateful that he had brought home the puppy before it got worse. Riku didn’t say anything, apart from look at the window and then sigh deeply, taking his hand and running it through his hair. 

“Did you at least look for the owners?” Riku asked, looking at his boyfriend who was nodding and holding his finger to the puppies mouth, which Riku noted was nibbling on Sora’s finger.

“I couldn’t find anyone. Can we keep him?” 

“Sora, I don’t think that’s a goo-“ 

“Please Riku, I promise I’ll do everything! I’ll clean up after him, I will feed him. Heck, I’ll even walk him morning, noon and night. He’s only a baby.” Sora continued to be persistent with his claims of what he would do for the fluffy creature in his arms. Riku looked down at the floor, laughing slightly to himself, he wouldn’t admit it to Sora, but Riku thought it was adorable whenever he would fight for something. 

“Fine. But, he’s not sleeping in the same bed as us.” Riku said. Sora gasped and held the dog close to his chest. 

“Why not?” 

“Because you’ll cuddle him more than me.” 

“That’s not true, I’ll cuddle you..sometimes.” Sora teased, winking at his boyfriend. Riku laughed and walked over to his cheery boyfriend, and now, their own little pet. Sora handed the puppy over to Riku, he was hesitant at first, given the fact that he never really had any animals growing up and wasn’t the biggest fan of them to begin with, but gave in when Sora put the little fluff ball into his hands.

They spent most of that evening, eating the rest of their dinner and even sharing some with their little puppy. Later on in the week, they learned that the puppy was in fact a stray and was only a few months old. They called the black haired beast ‘Goofy’ after Sora’s childhood pet. Sora promised that they wouldn’t get another pet, and his days of rescuing strays were over. Riku believed him, and damn. 

**What a mistake that was.**

**The** second time it happened, it was a few months after Sora had rescued Goofy from the storm that was a huge blessing to Sora. But now, Riku was expecting to go back home to his wonderful boyfriend and their energetic dog. Goofy had grown up so much, he was no longer the little fluff ball that would curl up into his or Sora’s chest at night, now, he was a gigantic who took up most of the space on the bed. No matter how many times Riku told Sora that Goofy was too big for the bed, Goofy would  _ always _ end up in there at the end of the day. Riku opened up his apartment door, looking at his boyfriend's discarded shoes and Goofy's paw prints from the mud outside scattered all over the floor. Riku sighed, smiling slightly to himself. Even though Sora said that he would be the one to clean up after Goofy, Riku always found himself doing it instead. Not that he minded, Sora would always give him the best rewards after Riku would slyly remind him. Riku put his belongings onto the rack and walked over the living room, he dropped his briefcase on the floor, his mouth gaping open. 

In front of him was Goofy, being beaten up by a cat. The cat was throwing punches at the door, while Goofy kept trying to lick it. Riku was at a loss for words, he was almost positive that when he left for work this morning, he left Sora and Goofy. Not Sora, Goofy and UFC fighter of a cat. 

“Sora.” 

“Hm?” The brunette turned to meet Riku, who was still standing at the door frame. Riku looked at Sora, who was unfazed like usual. Riku turned back to the sight before him and pointed at Goofy and the unnamed cat, who was still throwing hands at the dog like no tomorrow. 

“Why is there a cat throwing hands at our dog?”

“Oh!, “ Sora clapped excitedly, rushing over to the area that Riku was pointing at. Riku watched Sora pick up the cat, swaying left to right and holding it close, “This is Minnie. She’s going to stay with us.” 

“Oh okay..wait what?!” 

“Urhm.. _ IkindatoldXionthatwewouldtakeMinnie.”  _ Sora rushed, holding the cat in-between them both. 

“Xion?” Riku asked, looking at Minnie. Riku was certain that Minnie just flipped him off. 

“Yeah, “ Sora put Minnie down onto the floor and rubbed the back of his neck, “The girl I work with. She and her girlfriend, Naminè recently just moved in with each other and Naminè is allergic to cats. Xion didn’t want to take Minnie to a shelter so she asked if we could take her instead.” 

Riku rubbed his temples, sighing loudly, “You could’ve at least told me before I walked in and thought our dog was in a domestic with a random cat.” 

Sora chuckled and rushed over to his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around Riku’s waist. Sora got up on his tippy toes and placed a quick peck on Riku’s lips. 

“Am I forgiven?” Sora asked, tilting his head to the side. Riku put his hand at the back of Sora’s neck and pulled him forward, bringing him into a bruising kiss. Riku kept kissing Sora while he walked them both over to the couch, Sora was the first to fall back into it. Given them both time to breathe for just a second, before their lips had been reclaimed by one another’s. Riku was hovering over Sora, both his hands being used to hold him up, on either side of Sora. Sora had his arms wrapped around Riku's neck, panting and moaning softly into the kiss that was becoming more heated by the second. Riku could tell that Sora wanted more, and was willing to give Sora what he wanted, that was until..

_ Meow!  _

_ Woof!  _

_ Meow! _

_ Woof!  _

Both of them pulled away from each other and looked over at their pets. 

“What are they doing?” Riku asked, his breaths still uneasy. 

“I think they are arguing with each other in their own language?” Sora answered.

Riku rolled his eyes and looked back at his boyfriend. Of course Sora would think that dogs and cats had their own language. 

——————-

The third, fourth and fifth time was no mistake. Sora knew exactly what he was doing now, and Riku knew that he would fall for it everytime. Luckily enough, they had moved out of their small apartment, shortly after their other pet, a rabbit, had joined the clan. They now lived in a somewhat decent sized house, with a huge garden in the back. It was perfect for the dogs, cats and even the alpaca (Riku doesn’t want to talk about it). 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is just a lil bit of the alpaca comment in the last part of this!   
> hope y’all enjoy !! This is very short because I didn’t want to go into a whole ass story over an alpaca.

Sora told Riku that he was going to be working at an animal shelter for a few days, before he left though, Riku made him promise not to bring home any dogs or cats. They had extended their dog and cat family. Sora promised he wouldn’t bring home any cats or dogs. But, one day before his work at the shelter was done, Sora found out that they had an alpaca. The woman explained that Rebecca (the alpaca) was actually left abandoned a few weeks back and they were trying to find a home for her on a farm or petting zoo. But, nothing had come from the search thus far. The woman expressed how she hoped something would fome through soon. Sora couldn’t stick around and wait for the farms or petting zoos to get in touch and decided that he would be the one to take Rebecca home and raise her.

A few days later, Riku returned from work and walked into his fresh new home. All their pets were doing their usual things when he walked into the living room. It was pure bliss at its finest. But, that all suddenly changed and when he noticed his boyfriend come from the garden with a smile on his face. The same smile that ended up with them taking care of a rabbit now. Riku didn’t give Sora time to explain himself, instead he walked past his boyfriend, giving him a disappointed glance before opening up their patio door.

Rikus jaw dropped to floor when he saw Rebecca out in the back. Riku stood there, staring at this alpaca that was just chilling on his grass. Sora walked past Riku and started petting Rebecca.

“So, when I tell you not to bring home any animals, you decide to bring home an alpaca?” Riku tried to his hardest to sound annoyed at Sora, but he sounded more astonished at the fact Sora had actually brought home an alpaca.

“Well, “ Sora began, putting his hand on his hip and stroking Rebecca with his other hand, “You made me promise NOT to bring home a cat or dog. You didn’t say anything about an alpaca.”

That was the moment that Riku knew he was in love with a serial animal collector.


End file.
